Cure My Tragedy
by TheGreatDivide
Summary: What if Erik chose not to kidnap Christine after The Point of No Return? Just at the same time as Christine realizes her feelings of love for her Angel of Music. Will they ever find love and happiness together? *first Phantom fan fiction*
1. Point of No Return

Hi everyone,

This is my first Phantom of the Opera fan fiction and it is wonderful to be here. This was an idea I have had in my head for quite a while and it has taken me a while to try and get it right. I have not got the whole story planned on yet but a few chapters are lined up. I will take and criticism and pointers so please share if you have any.

Disclaimer: I do not own The Phantom of the Opera or the characters associated with it. This is purely fan based.

So without any further comments, here is the first chapter of Cure My Tragedy.

**Point of No Return**

"_No thoughts within her head but thoughts of joy,_

_No dreams within her heart but dreams of love."_

The last note was held a moment longer than needed as Christine stepped onto the stage, the nerves that engulfed her body ceased almost immediately. It was something her Angel of Music had taught her when she was younger. The same angel that now she was forced to set in a trap, though the last thing she wanted to do was harm her angel. 'Erik,' Christine thought, 'his name is Erik.' She heard some movement behind her and then a powerful voice erupted through the opera house which made the bones within her body chatter, something going off in her heart.

"_You have come here_

_In pursuit of _

_Your deepest urge,_

_In pursuit of _

_That wish,_

_Which till now_

_Has been silent,_

_Silent…"_

Christine found herself unable to think as the lyrics of his song were sung to her, her mouth falling open slightly in awe of her teacher there on stage with her. Her feelings for the mysterious Angel of Music had changed recently to the point where she was no longer sure what she felt for him but as her ears drowned in his powerful tune a powerful onslaught of love pounded in her chest. Christine watched as Erik circled her, slowly rising to her feet as if to meet him. This Angel was the rightful owner of her voice, soul and heart. She couldn't say she was in love with him, but she knew he deserved this chance from her. She could fall in love with him. That was certain.

"_I have brought you,_

_That our passions _

_May fuse and merge –_

_In your mind_

_You've already _

_Succumbed to me_

_Dropped all defenses_

_Completely succumbed to me – _

_Now you are here with me:_

_You've decided,_

_Decided…"_

'Yes!' Christine wanted to shout, 'I've decided! Erik it's you I want to be with, it's you I belong to!' Christine withheld her emotions that were flooding her mind, begging to be released. Half of her still couldn't believe that these feelings were identified so strongly and quickly. A new frenzy came over her and she realized exactly what she was feeling. Raoul was her childhood friend, but he was just that, a friend. He was Prince Charming, but he wasn't hers. She would tell Erik after the performance about her feelings. It would break Raoul's heart to do this to him but he also deserved more than what she could give him.

"_Past the point_

_Of no return – _

_No backward glances: _

_Our games of make believe are at an end…_

_Past all thought _

_Of 'if' or 'when' – _

_No use resisting:_

_Abandon thought,_

_And let the dream_

_Descend…"_

Erik sung the lyrics with as much feeling and emotion as he could bring, all the while studying Christine's face, seeking for the answer it seemed he could not find. 'I was wrong,' Erik thought grimly, trying not to release a sob. In that moment he knew he could not carry out his plan, an evil plan. '"You cannot win her love by making her your prisoner!"' Raoul's words rang through his head so loudly that he couldn't help but glance up at him in the box. He was right after all. Erik could not force this on Christine. She was a strong young woman who deserved more than to be punished for something she could not feel. He almost missed his next moment to sing, making sure to savor every moment he had to hold her in his arms.

"_What raging fire_

_Shall flood the soul?_

_What rich desire _

_Unlocks its doors?_

_What sweet seduction_

_Lies before_

_Us…?"_

Christine shuddered beneath his touch, a strange fire burning inside her as her eyes slipped closed so she could savor his body against hers. His hands slipped down her collarbone to grasp her hand sending shivers through her whole body. Christine gave a flustered smile, her eyes widening slightly. She soon would have to sing and at that moment she was unsure if she would be able to. Her voice felt caught in her throat and she looked at her teacher in a strange awe.

"_Past the point _

_Of no return, _

_The final threshold – _

_What warm,_

_Unspoken secrets_

_Will we learn?_

_Beyond the point_

_Of no return…?"_

Erik finished his solo of the duet and gazed at Christine, wondering if she would be able to continue after his sudden entrance on the stage. To his relief, Christine began to sing, her voice filling his heart more than the theater around them. He savored the moment of having her voice surround him, causing him to relax and become unaware to his surroundings. He no longer saw the audience, Raoul, the managers, or the armed police he knew were stationed there. He only saw Christine in all her beauty.

"_You have brought me_

_To that moment_

_Where words run dry, _

_To that moment _

_Where speech _

_Disappears_

_Into silence,_

_Silence…"_

Erik couldn't help but give a small nod; she was doing very well, her pitch perfect, voice clear. Not long after feeling the joy entered the heartbreak. This was the first and last public performance they would do together. He could not change the way she felt by force. For her to love him, he would first have to change himself.

"_I have come here,_

_Hardly knowing_

_The reason why…_

_In my mind, _

_I've already _

_Imagined our_

_Bodies entwining_

_Defenseless and silent – _

_And now I am _

_Here with you:_

_No second thoughts, _

_I've decided,_

_Decided…"_

Erik's heart broke a thousand times over as she sung to him words of love which he was sure she did not feel. He had known her for so long, supported her so much, yet he had been a lie. He broke her down, matured her and turned her into a Prima Donna, yet that's all he could be to her, a teacher…maybe an angel. But a lover, husband? Defiantly not. He would not force her to a life below ground where she could not see the sky, feel the sun on her face, or roam through out gardens full of flowers.

"_Past the point_

_Of no return – _

_No going back now:_

_Our passion-play _

_Has now, at last, _

_Begun…_

_Past all thought _

_Of right or wrong – _

_One final question:_

_How long should we_

_Two wait, before _

_We're one…?"_

Christine sung with all the passion she felt in her body, allowing her voice to carry it as she walked up the steps towards the bridge, her eyes on Erik. She could not help but love him. He supported her through out her whole life. And though a lot had been a lie, his intentions were good. He respected her, never forced her into anything she was not ready for and she loved him for that. Christine could not help but blush slightly at the lyrics at the song, part of her wishing she could really ask him.

"_When will the blood_

_Begin to race_

_The sleeping bud_

_Burst into bloom?_

_When will the flames, _

_At last, consume_

_Us…?"_

Erik's heart jumped at the words being sung to him, and for just a few moments he allowed himself to believe it was real. He watched her beautiful body move. Such a simple thing walking was, no one gave it a moments notice but to Erik, the beauty of Christine gave it a majestic look. Erik blinked out of his trance and got himself ready to sing the last part with her; his way of saying goodbye.

"_Past the point_

_Of no return_

_The final threshold – _

_The bridge_

_Is crossed so stand and watch it burn…_

_We've past the point_

_Of no return…"_

Erik held Christine in his arms, dreaming of what might have been if he'd played his own game better. The scene ended like that, Erik holding Christine as the curtain fell in. He pulled back from the warmth of holding her, allowing himself to look into her eyes. She looked so speechless, so beautiful, but Erik pulled his eyes off her, quickly moving to take hold of his cape, disappearing into his home of darkness, away before anyone could take him.

Christine wanted to follow. God she wanted to follow, but her legs seemed rooted to the spot, unable to make a single movement, tears coming to her eyes.

----

So there is chapter one, everyone. I do hope you have enjoyed it and would like to see the next chapter. If you would please take some time and review I would be very thankful.

Meg


	2. Remember Me

So here is chapter two of Cure My Tragedy. Thank you all who took the time to review the first chapter and I have taken in all comments and have edited some points in this and for future chapters to work with what you all have said. I am looking forward to seeing how this chapter is taken in by everyone. So thanks for reading and hope you enjoy it.

**Remember Me**

Christine stood in shock for a few moments, her legs unable to do what her mind wanted. Slowly the feeling returned to her legs and she started to take a step forward, needing to follow Erik. She could not let it end like that. She felt a soft hand gently take hers, turning her gently.

Raoul stood behind her. Christine's eyes were brimmed with tears as she looked a Raoul's young face. He was so innocent, much like her. Not seeing the wider picture of what was happening to them. Christine didn't know how to tell him at that moment. She just wanted to find Erik. To apologize, to tell him that she wanted to be with him, but instead she was staring into the young face of her fiancé.

"Are you alright?" He asked, raising one hand to her cheek, gently caressing it. This only caused more tears to fall down Christine's face as she nodded softly. She mumbled something that he did not hear.

"They'll find him, Christine. We can go away from here. You're free now." Raoul said very softly and gently pulled Christine into a hug as she whimpered into his chest. This wasn't what she wanted at all. She had to go find Erik but she wasn't sure how to pull back from Raoul's hold. He seemed so gently, this was why she was engaged to him. He was Prince Charming. In every meaning of it. But he was also a viscount, and Christine was a performer. Performers don't marry royalties.

They pulled apart when a commotion started below them. Both looked down to see Piangi being untied and engaged. He stood up in a daze, staggering like a drunk to get off the stage, Carlotta following like an obedient puppy. Christine bit back another sob and the feelings in her body came back suddenly and she sprinted off to the dressing room, praying Erik would be waiting for her.

Raoul watched, wondering why his fiancé was so upset but this time he did not follow. Perhaps some alone time was what she needed.

Christine reached her dressing room, tears falling down her face, sobs wracking her small body. She stepped up to the mirror in her room, watching for any sign of him but he simply was not there, she felt truly alone. She would always be able to sense when he was near somehow, but now the room felt cold and empty. The warmth of his presence was not there.

"I am your Angel of Music, come to me Angel of Music." She sang, a sob replacing the answer she so desperately wanted to hear. Christine collapsed to the floor again, crying as she looked up at the mirror hopelessly. He was not there. He would not come for her. She pushed herself against the mirror, silently begging him to come back.

After a few moments of silent tears, Christine willed herself to stand up, wiping her face and looking around the room. Something caught her eye on the desk and she stepped towards nervously. Upon the desk was a red rose with a black ribbon and a note. With shaking hands Christine picked up the note, reading the contents;

_Christine,_

_By the time you get this I will be gone from your life. I couldn't go without saying this goodbye and this could not be done in person. I wish you well with your life and Viscount. Know that I however will always love you._

_Please remember me,_

_Erik_

Just when Christine thought it was not possible to cry any more, fresh tears slipped won her face she reread the note. Erik was saying goodbye to her? She couldn't figure out why he would do that. Did he not see that she loved him on stage? Did he not understand what she was trying to tell him?

A knock on the door startled her and she quickly went to open it.

"Christine, Raoul's waiting outside. He has his horses and carriage at the door." Meg spoke, looking as white as Christine. "He says you should come leave with him."

Christine studied the dancer, her best-friend and sister, looked so small and frail. Not even Meg would understand the secret of Erik. The secrets of her heart would not be able to be released to anyone. She could only nod as Meg glanced around. Christine turned to her small bag, already packed for her escape with Raoul. She placed the rose and note inside it and walked back towards the door, giving the dressing room one last glance, the home of so many memories lay within its doors. She knew this had to be her goodbye as well, but to her, Erik would always have a home in her heart. She would never stop looking for him, and maybe one day, they'll come together again.

At the door, Christine turned and said her farewell to Madame Giry and Meg, her only real family.

"Promise to come back and visit?" Meg asked hopefully.

"Of course, Meg. I come back to visit as often as I can." Christine said softly, giving her friend the best smile she could find.

Soon after the farewell with the Giry's, Christine found herself giving the opera house a last look before the carriage moved away. Christine settled herself next to Raoul, giving him a questioning look when she did not recognize the path they were taking. She hoped that Raoul was simply taking her to another one of his homes, slightly out of Paris. Somehow though, she knew it wasn't the case at all.

"We're getting out of Paris, Christine. France even. My family owns a vacant estate in England. We can have a fresh start there." Raoul said, giving a soft smile, not noticing the hidden despair in Christine's eyes. She was not ready for this. She wanted to go back. How was she going to find Erik now? He had to know she loved him. He had to know someone in this world could love him and want to be with him. This heartbreak would surely break him.

She really was saying the final goodbye. To everything she ever knew.

------

So chapter two is over. Yes? No? Please review and give any comments whether you love or hate it. For those disappointed in the chapter please tell me what I could work on to make it more entertaining for yourself and others.

Thanks everyone

Meg


End file.
